


Overwatch Fanfictions - The Day I Hold You Tight

by Lardzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dominant Reinhardt, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Penis Size, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad Ending, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Romance, Top Reinhardt, Uncircumcised Penis, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lardzo/pseuds/Lardzo
Summary: The series revolved before Overwatch downfall and 6 years before Omnic Uprising in London.Tell the story about forbidden relationship between Reinhardt and Owen (original character of story) from Blackwatch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First story i publish! I never have a courage to posting my writing before.   
> I'm a novice writer, also there's a lot of grammatical error and spelling mistakes, i appreciate if i not getting bashed over the error, If you can help me fix the grammatical error i will be glad! 
> 
> WARNING!  
> There's will be a lot of sex, violence, gore and angst ending, if you didn't like either one of this, please turn your back now

Chapter 1 Prolouge

Watchpoint Gilbaltar 

 

The sky is dark, rain start pouring hard on Watchpoint Gilbaltar. From the distance of steel construction, the sight of the big burly giant with white hair gaze outside the window with a sorrow filling his damaged blue eye watching the bead of waters falls down coloring the soil below with dark brown color and smell pleasant. 

On other place, the rain sound covered by the sound of deflecting bullets and iron in a huge room. A girl with a tight suit and glowing device on her chest looks zipping around with a dual light pistols on both of her hand deflecting incoming shurikens thrown by a half machine man with ninja appearances with amazing speed.

“RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!!” the ninja brandish his katana, his eyes glowing with green light and a dragon summoned by the side of his katana. He ran into the girl swinging his katana, the girl zipping around with light speed and flanking behind him.  
“TIME’S UP!!” She sticking the ninja with beating bomb plate then disappeared to her previous locations, the bomb ticking for 3 seconds and explodes.  
A lot of smokes and confetti coming out from the explosion flooding the room with a lot of rainbow color. A bright light then illuminating the room and the windows open.  
“That’s enough for today Lena, Genji!” The woman with golden ponytail spoke from the other rooms  
“That’s 3 on 2 Genji! I guess you must pay for the sushi you mention other day!” Lena hold his sparring partner’s hand and help him to stand  
“The lucky stick Lena, I will win next time”  
Genji and Lena coming out from the room to evaluate their sparring  
“Nice work today Genji, did you still experiencing pain when you do the double jump?” Ask the woman with her tablet scanning them both  
“Not anymore Doctor Ziegler, thanks to you”  
Then a huge furry figure approaching them from the distance with his tablet  
“And how you feel Lena? Did you feel the glitch again?” Ask the Big gorilla with lab suit behind Angela  
“It’s work perfectly fine Winston! Chronal Accelelator working with maximum potential!”  
“Let me see if I can improve the handling so it will reduce the stress on your body when in combat later”  
“Okay!”

“Then you both can rest now, the next test will begin in three days, until then just do the regular exercise, visual training with the drone on and hand me the data each evening” Said Angela while typing the report on her tablet.  
“okay!”  
Then all team storming out from the room  
“Oh Lena, can you stay for a minute?”  
“What is it doctor?”  
“Actually I have a favor to ask, do you mind?”  
“It’s perfectly fine doc!”  
Lena listened to Angela’s favor and agree to help. Then Lena zipping out from the room  
looking for Reinhardt.

The giant still sat out there gazing at the rain, Lena zipping around with a light dash towards herculean figure with two cup of hot drinks.  
“Are you okay sir?” Lena greet him with concerned face  
“Ah Lena! Haha! I’m perfectly okay!” The man answer his junior with a loud bang on his chest and sound like his usual self. Lena sighed in relief.  
“Here you go sir it’s a perfect weather with some chocolate!” Lena hand over the cup of hot chocolate “Thank you Lena, I need that”  
For some reason, Reinhardt back to his sorrowful gaze upon the hot beverage  
“May I join you sir?” Lena ask out with concerned face  
“Of course my friend” Reinhardt replied with the weak voice, not like his usual self, the tear start beading from his damaged eye, fall to the hard fabric of cargo pants he wearing.  
“Sir?”  
“Sorry Lena, something got in my eye” the man wipe his eye try to reassuring his junior  
“If something not right, you can tell me if you want to sir”  
Hearing that, the Reinhardt cannot hold back his tears anymore, the drops of tears start to rain down from his cheek wetting his silver white beard. Lena giving the sobbing giant a hug, patting him until he settled down, calm enough to tell his story.


	2. Destined Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First gaze, short but more than enough to establish the connection

**Chapter 2: The Destined Gaze**

**File #01 Watchpoint Gilbaltar**

**6 Years ago:**

 

The sunshine engulfs the Watchpoint Gilbaltar with the warm light, the small breeze blows the Overwatch flag on top of the server tower followed by the sound of aircraft landing on the hangar. The man with blue armor followed by a man in black suit walk to the hangar expecting the aircraft.

The aircraft’s door releasing the airlock, hissing, releasing the small steam and lowering the steel door, a bunch of man with black shirt printed by Overwatch logo stepping out from the aircraft with rhythmic step.

 

“LINE UP SOLDIER!” The man with blue armor command all the recruitments to lining up on the field, all the recruitments giving a soldier salutations.

“At ease soldier, my name is Jack Morrison, as commander i’m in charge here, it’s my honor to welcome you all joining our ranks in Overwatch soldier”

Commander Jack giving some short speech for the new recruitments and rules they must obey including all the basic protocol on the base. After all the essential introductions, the man in black suit step up exchanging Jack’s positions.

“My name is Gabriel Reyes, I’m in charge of the Blackwatch, let’s just cut the slack and the name I mentioned, follow me and the rest follow Commander Morrison” Gabriel sliding his tablet and calling the name one by one by divisions until to the last person.

“Owen Greene! Science and Medical division!”

“YES SIR!”

A man with dark red hair and stubble in his late 20’s stepping out and lining behind Gabriel

“Okay Jack, I taking these boys” Gabriel leading the march and leading them to their quarters.

“Gabe, don’t forget our 10AM” Said Jack before heading to their quarters.

“No need to remind me Indiana boy” Answer Gabriel with his usual grunt.

 

Owen feeling excited since he pass the Overwatch’s testing and got to work in his dream place. He growing up with the story of the heroes and decides to become one. He is the top scored medicine student in notable Irish’s university. In his early year as biological scientist he also contributes many medicinal solutions helping many institute around the world to produce a lot of medicine in a single time with the formula he invented. Gaining a Medicine and Biological Noble in such young age making Overwatch accepting him into their ranks because Owen not satisfied with what he gain by helping people behind the desk, so he step up and expand his play field by joining Overwatch.

 

As Gabriel leading his man to their quarters, they coming across the training field. Owen eyes scanning through the field looking at the soldiers training routine, until his gaze fixated on one man. Tall and big as mountain, drenched with sweat dripping from his herculean figure, his heart pounds when his eye caught the glimpse of muscular figure face, the blue eyes with white hair and beard resembling of snow lion. He cannot help but smile and gaze intently at the bulking hunks. Little did he know, the man notices the gaze from the younger man, the man smile and gaze back to him. Owen felt the heat from his shoulder coming out up to his ear like a steam, his face turned red and immediately looking at other directions. Their eyes meet only for few seconds, but it’s feels like the time have been stopped for centuries between them.


	3. The Rush

**Chapter 3: The Rush**

**File #02 Watchpoint Gilbaltar**

 

“OWEN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??” The man with cowboy hat shouting at Owen  
“HUH WHAT?”  
“Your Cereal is getting soggy!”  
Owen sitting at the Watchpoint cafeteria with his friends for breakfast  
“Yeah right, sorry I lost in my own thought”  
“Don’t lose it now, we about to have the mission later” The cowboy sighed and blow his cigarette  
“Sorry Jesse, I think I don’t have appetite, I’ll be in my room until the mission time”  
“Wait!”  
Owen just stormed out from cafeteria leaving his friends going to his room.

It’s been almost a week since he been in Overwatch his dream job, but it seems like he losing interest. His mind going off somewhere, he cannot concentrate to his job, not eating properly and having a lack of sleep. Owen falls to his bed in his quarter, staring at the steel ceiling and taking a long inhale.  
“Lieutenant Wilhelm….” He muttered slowly as he closing his eyes  
“How did you know?” A thick German accent echoing in his small quarter out of nowhere  
“HUH WHAT??” Owen jumped from his bed and his eyes scanning his room to find a big man struggling with his height in his cramped room  
“Sorry I knock but you not answering, also the door is open so I help myself”  
Owen eye fixated on the big man in his room and lose himself for a moment  
“I….I…IM SORRY SIR!” Owen immediately giving the older man salutations  
“JA! It’s okay my friend! I remember my early days too losing in my own thought in new environment” Cheer the giant with the big grin on his face.  
“What I can do for you sir?” Owen try to look serious to hide his embarrassment from his senior  
“Don’t be so formal my friend! Just call me Reinhardt! What’s your name?”  
“I’m sorry sir! My name is Owen Greene I’m in charge of Medical and Biology Science Division!”  
“Okay Owen, can we going out for a bit? It’s little cramped here” Reinhardt looks struggling to fit inside the small quarter with his huge body. Owen and Reinhardt walking through the hallway, Owen realize he must not lose focus now and maintain a good soldier attitude.  
“So, what I can help you with sir?” Said Owen while still try to maintain his cool  
Reinhardt chuckles a bit  
“Am I too intimidating? You don’t have going all stiff on me”  
“I will try my best sir”  
“Actually I need your help, I strain my muscles in several places during mission yesterday, can you help fix me up? Angela looks busy and I don’t want her to handle something small like this” Reinhardt looks grunting a bit touching his board shoulder  
“It will be my honor sir” Owen so excited with the request but he try to hide his feeling, he must stay focus, it’s a job after all.  
“Perfekt!! Let’s do it in my room, I think the medic quarter is all filled up during yesterday mission”  
Owen almost lose himself now, he didn’t expect they will doing it in his room,  
“Shit” Owen thought to himself making a nervous gesture.  
He’s at the edge of excitement and cannot hold the smile on his face now, but Reinhardt could tell, while Owen try to looking at other direction to hide his blushing cheek.  
“Just wait for me to get my tool sir” Owen immediately run to his quarter before Reinhardt caught him smiling, he didn’t want Reinhardt think he’s creepy getting excited from such trivial task. Reinhardt stood at hall waiting Owen when he run to his quarter to get his tools with his obvious excited step. Reinhardt making a huge grin lined up with his thick silver mustache,  
“Cute” He waiting with folded arms  
Few minutes later, Owen back with his medical tools and composed, serious face, Reinhardt almost burst into laughing looking at Owen try his best to hide his excitement, but instead he making a  
small chuckles.  
“Something wrong sir?” Owen notices Reinhardt laughing a bit, he feels so embarrassed and want to jump into the hole already knowing his senior laughing at his improper behavior.  
“Nah, just going on” Reinhardt giving a huge pat at Owen’s back.  
“So this what’s feels like being pated by giant” Owen thought to himself after he almost fall from a gentle giant’s pat.

After walking through long corridor with awkward silences and Owen being embarrassed all the time, they arrive at Reinhardt room, it’s huge room enough to contains a big man like him, it’s 3 times bigger than his room at least. With a king size big bed and a lot of Reinhardt’s photos in his missions and lot of medals hanging on his room’s wall. Owen cannot help but mesmerized by the room.  
“Owen? Shall we start?” Reinhardt sound snap Owen back to reality  
“Oh yeah, please remove your shirt sir, let me see how bad the injuries”  
Reinhardt giving a nod and reach the bottom of his tight Overwatch shirt, he pull the fabric upside above his chest revealing a perfectly sculpted core, hard like cobblestones with thick white fur lining from his big chest to his bush. Reinhardt struggling to remove the shirt from his head since his arm flexed making the tight suit hard to going through, after several attempt he managed to remove his shirt, while Owen at there just stood there like a stone statue staring at his senior’s body.  
“GAH! The shirt is getting smaller!” The usual loud voice from Reinhardt snap Owen back to reality, he sure out from his head many times today.  
“Please sit down sir, and try to relax” Owen bringing out his tools from his medical box  
“Hmm, no serious injuries, just some bruises, dislocated joints and over stressed muscles, with a sufficient rest and therapy you can back to the field with zero problem”  
“Thank you Owen”  
“Now please remove your pants and lie on your bed sir”  
“Huh there’s more?”  
“Ah sorry, I never thought you only want diagnosis, I meant to giving a traditional therapy”  
“No no, go on, I appreciate it” Reinhardt removes his cargo pants leaving only his tight boxers revealing a huge member. Owen try his hardest to gain a composure as Reinhardt lie on this chest on the bed. Owen bring out a small bottle of oil from his box, and burn some sandalwood incense, filling the room with relaxing smell, he also dim the room light to giving a cozy ambiance.  
“Let’s start sir” Owen then pour the good smelled olive oil all over Reinhardt’s scar covered board back, then spread it evenly, the small light from the room giving the oil glossy look on Reinhardt’s body. He giving a small pressure at first, at the right side of his back to find the right reactions,  
“Is it hurt sir? Did you feel anything?”  
“No, I almost didn’t feel anything”  
“Ok then I will add more pressure”  
Owen increase the pressure on his massage, Reinhardt cannot help but giving a small moan  
“Ugh…yeah that’s it, there”  
Reinhardt looks content and totally vulnerable in this conditions, Owen eyes filled with sorrow when he swipe his hand over Reinhardt’s scar, caressing it.  
“Your back is done sir, please lie on your back”  
Reinhardt slowly turn his body on his back and revealing his front body, Owen cannot hold his expression anymore and reach the small towel in his box.  
“Sir I will cover your eyes so you can be more relaxed, I add some medication on the towel, help your eyes more relaxed”  
Reinhardt giving a small nod of agreement then Owen cover Reinhardt’s eyes with towel drenched with good smelled herb. Owen exhales a relief breath and begin to pour the rest of the oil in the bottle to Reinhardt’s front body drenching his body hair in sticky mess. Owen start to smear the oil on his huge chest. His chest feels so soft when not flexed, he giving a pressure on his chest with circular motions, the giant cannot hold his moan and grunting with a pleasure. Owen moving to Reinhardt titanic arm, he can barely lift the huge arm packed with bubbling muscles. He twist the giant arm and making a popping sound, place back the dislocated shoulder.  
“OUW!!” Reinhardt grunting with pain  
“I’m sorry sir, It’s going to hurt a bit when i place back your dislocated shoulder”  
Reinhardt sweating a lot, making his bed drenched with sweat, his manly scent mixed with the sandalwoods incense fill the room causing erotic atmosphere. Owen lift the giant’s arm and exposing his already wet armpit releasing the addition to already strong pheromone filled room. He twist Reinhardt arm once again and a sound of popping joint making Reinhardt exhale in relief.  
“it’s felt much better now” said Reinhardt wipe his sweat using the towel covering his eyes and throw it to his side since it drenched and cannot be used anymore  
“Okay then I will proceed to your lower body”  
“Ja” Reinhardt close his eye as Owen’s hand moving to his mid sections and giving the giant belly rub, he felt his thick hair in his hand and rub his belly like a giant feline. Owen magical hand scanning throughout Reinhardt’s cobblestone ABS and felt the valley between hard bump muscle lining with grassy hair on giant’s abdomen.

The massage proceed to Reinhardt’s lower belly, Owen could see the giant’s member swell printed clearly because of his sweat, he try his best not looking at that while Reinhardt clearly half hard and Owen could see the red streak across the giant’s face. Owen then continue to Reinhardt’s leg and giving a hard pressure on his hard calf to ending his therapy session.  
“It’s all done sir”  
Reinhardt taking a sitting position on the edge of his bed drenched with a lot of oil and sweat feeling all his well sculpted body so much better.  
“That’s it?” Reinhardt certainly looking a bit unsatisfied  
“I…..is there’s other place you not feel good sir?” Owen clearly looks nervous when he ask that question  
“No no it’s all good but you know…..maybe there’s something….” Reinhardt taking a short delay between his words before his next words interrupted by a loud sound of Owen’s communication device.  
“I’m saved” Owen thought while he picking up the call  
“Yes, i’ll be right there in minute” Owen hang up the device  
“Is something wrong?” Reinhardt asking with a tone of disappointment  
“It’s…duty call sir, Commander Reyes call us for the mission”  
“It’s okay, do your duty soldier, thank you for your help” Reinhardt face clearly disappointed, but he still managed to setting up his lieutenant attitude when Owen picking up all his tools and leaving the room,  
Reinhardt wiping up his whole body from sweat and oil then wear back his clothes. With a long sigh the giant just sat in the middle of the room staring at his wide ceiling.


	4. The Rush

**Chapter 4: Mission**  
  
**File #03 Watchpoint Gilbaltar – Eyqpt**

 

  
  
“HAAA!!!!” A deep voice echoing as Reinhardt charging to the battlefield  
“HAMMER DOWN!!!” The giant lift his rocket hammer high and slam the ground with loud thud  
“DUMMMM!!!!!” The hammer creates the big crates on the ground rendering all his enemies pinned on the ground as Reinhardt continue swing his hammer with full power. His team not wasting the opportunities and quickly killing all the rouge omnic. They finished the mission with a perfect result, no one harmed, no damage and making a clean sweep to all evil omnic attacking Temple Of Anubis.  
  
“You done pretty well today Reinhardt, your vital sign is on perfect sync with all your decision making today, is something good happen?” Praise Angela while she patching some small cuts on  
Reinhardt’s face.  
“JA! It’s all thanks to that boy you recommended, after therapy session with him, I woke up with clear head and light body feeling like I can take over the world” Said Reinhardt banging on his chest  
“You mean Owen?”  
“JA! He’s a really good doctor! Like you said!”  
Angela exhales with relief “Ha….im happy he finally got his head on the game”  
“Why?” Ask Reinhardt while taking off his crusade armor  
“I have been knowing him for a long time, he’s really dedicated his life in medical and biological research, his field work is really different from my cutting edge nano biology and Moira’s cellular manipulation technology”  
“What his work do?” Ask Reinhardt curiously while taking a bite on his favorite Currywurst  
“His techniques strongly inspired by eastern practice, he combines the traditional therapy like herb, massage, acupuncture point and yoga with his own cutting edge therapy technology, making the therapy effect working really fast, honestly even I didn’t know how that work, it’s splendid techniques if he can create the portable version to be used on battlefield”  
“Hmmmm, now you mention it, he did massage me with really relaxing aromatherapy, it’s not like we talking much during his session but I can tell he’s a perfect fit in Overwatch”  
Angela making a big smile on his face “I see, it’s good he back on the track, it worries me a bit since he got here he seems losing interest and hard to concentrate, maybe he’s more open and relaxed to you, please take an eye on him a little bit more”  
“Leave it to me! I think I may be need more therapy session with him again” The old man finished his Currywurst and getting ready to making a report, he cannot wait to having another therapy session with Owen again when they back to the base.  
  
Meanwhile at the base, Owen alone at the lab and experimenting with the device he just created while turning on the video drone recording his experiment, Owen looks sleep deprived and the black spot is painted clearly below is tired eye, he clearly didn’t take care of himself for hours.  
“Rapid Therapy Device Experiment number 678th, cellular rebuilding beam” Owen grab the scalpel on the table and cross a wide cut on his own back hand, he bleeding like crazy and turning on his device, but nothing really happens except the wounds closing a bit then reopened and bleeding once again.  
“Rapid Therapy Device Experiment number 678th, cellular rebuilding beam…….failed moving on the cellular combination number 679th in 30 minutes” Owen turn off the video drone and take a sit for a short rest, he stare at the ceiling with a bleeding hand.  
  
The loud noise of machine heard from the hangar showing the landing aircraft, Reinhardt and the rest of Overwatch team seems busy unloading the weapons and the bunch of omnic scraps.  
“Leave the unloading to us Lieutenant Wilhelm, Doctor Angela please get some rest, it’s been a tiring day for your both” said the soldiers, hearing that they both nod and leave the soldiers handle the rest.  
“What you gonna do after this Reinhardt?” Ask Angela while typing the report on her tablet  
“I want to see Owen, if he had some time maybe I could use his magical therapy” Said him excitedly  
“Sounds fun, can I tag along? I wanna watch the process maybe I can learn something from it”  
“Absolutely!”  
They both walking around the corridor and going to the Owen’s Quarter, Reinhardt knocking his door but no one answer, he tried to open the door but it’s locked.  
“Weird, it’s late, maybe he going to the mission?”  
“Let’s back to headquarter a bit, maybe we will find him on the way”  
“Ja”  
They both turn back to the headquarter, on the distance they meet Gabriel with his usual, grumpy expression walking towards the headquarter.  
“Gabriel! Did you see Owen around?” Ask Angela  
“Who?” Gabriel seems a little out of his head  
“The new recruitments, a boy with brown hair” Said Reinhardt  
“Oh that boy, he’s been locking himself in lab number 457 since yesterday, I never seen him all the day, maybe he’s back to his room or something”  
“He certainly not in his room, we just from there” Said Reinhardt with concerned face  
“I don’t know, it’s not like I’m his parents or something” Gabriel making his famous shrug pose and leave them both with awkward atmosphere  
Angela Sighed, “He will never change from that grumpy attitude isn’t he?”  
“I kind of worried with him, should we check?”  
Angela nodded and they both rushing to the labs.  
Reinhardt slide open the lab door to find Owen fall unconscious on the floor with blood bleeding from his hand. Angela quickly taking off her lab suit and cover Owen wounded arm  
“Angela! Prepare the medical room! I will bring him there!”  
“Okay! Make sure you apply the pressure on his wound to prevent the further blood loss!!”  
Angela ran to the medical room while Reinhardt lift Owen body carefully, he rushing to the medical room, place Owen on the bed and Angela ready to diagnose him  
“He’s losing too many blood! He going to have organ failure in 15 minutes if the blood supply not enough to supply the organ with oxygens!”  
“What is his blood type??”  
“AB positive! He can receive any type!”  
“Then take mine!!”  
“Okay! I will prepare the transfusion, sit on that chair!”  
Angela swiftly sterilize Reinhardt arm. Lucky for her, Reinhardt arm is popping with a lot of veins making her easily find the place to injecting the needle. The blood flow from the tube to Owen and slowly his vitals back to normal.  
“That’s a close call, if we late for another 15 minutes and he’s a goner” Angela lie her back on the wall to catch her breath while Reinhardt just sat there, his worried eye fixated on Owen’s pale face.  
  
All the ruckus making a lot of Overwatch agent assembly in front of the medical room, Commander Jack come to disband the ruckus while inspecting inside  
“What happen to him? Are we under attack?” Ask Jack while he checking on Owen  
“We don’t know, we found him bleeding unconscious in the lab” Answer Angela while she still busy to attach a fluid bag to Owen to keep him hydrated  
“How is he? I she going to be okay?” Ask Reinhardt with obvious fear in his eye  
“He’s stabilized for now we can ask him what happen after he wake up”  
Reinhardt sighed in relief, Angela de-attach the tube from Reinhardt  
“His blood supply is back to normal, thanks to you Reinhardt”  
“Glad he’s going to be okay, make sure you report to me what happen to him after he conscious, I need to reinforce the security until we know what happen” Command Jack as he leaves the room.  
  
“Take some rest Reinhardt, let the Athena monitoring his vitals, I already called Gabriel, i’m sure he will ask Moira to help too, he’s in her division after all” Said Angela while attaching the cable to Owen’s body to monitoring his vitals  
“I will stay here, just take some rest Angela, he will need you later”  
Angela sighed and let Reinhardt stay “Okay then, I will be in my room, just buzz me if something happen” As Angela leaving the room, Reinhardt bury his face on Owen’s hand until fatigue drop him to the deep slumber.


	5. Distances

Chapter 5: Distances

File #04 Watchpoint Gilbaltar – Dorado

“Wake up” The ghastly voice heard from the darkness of the room wake Owen up, he look around to find a huge figure fell asleep beside his bed, breathing slowly making a small movement at his shoulder.  
“Lieutenant…” Owen want to reach Reinhardt but his hand stopped by another ghastly voice,  
“Leave him be”  
“Commander?” Owen slowly taking off the fluid tube attached to his hand and the cable from his chest, he stands and find the source of the sound from the corner of his room,  
“How you feel?” Gabriel seen lie his back against the wall with someone beside him  
“I felt little dizzy but I’m okay sir”  
“Let me see your wound” the mysterious figure beside Gabriel step up from the corner, the lady with the red hair hold Owen’s hand to examine his wound,  
“It’s hurt a little but I can manage” Said Owen to reassure his higher ups  
“Allow me to repair the damage” Moira open her palm and a bright yellow orb comes from her hand, closing Owen’s wound,  
“Go raibh maith agat” Owen thank Moira with his thick Irish Accent  
Gabriel looking at his watch “Can you move?”  
“Anytime sir”  
“Good, we leaving for mission now, it’s time sensitive i will explain at aircraft”  
Owen nod and turn his head to Reinhardt “Should I say something to him?”  
“This is Blackwatch business” Moira forbid him,  
“I understand”  
As Gabriel and Moira leaving the room, Owen looking at Reinhardt once again,  
“I’m Sorry” then he leaves the giant alone in his slumber.

Next morning, the light from the window wakes the giant up, he brushes his eyes just to find the bed is empty, Owen already gone.  
“Owen??” Reinhardt searching the room and the toilet but find nothing, he immediately calling Angela asking her if she sees Owen, Angela rushing to the medical room and rejoin Reinhardt  
“Nothing, I not see anyone leaving this morning”  
“What should we do? He still sick! If something happening to him….i…i…” Reinhardt sure looks scared, he sweating a lot, and his voice loud enough to attract a lot of agent nearby  
“Calm down Reinhardt! You make everyone nervous!”  
Reinhardt stop his loud voice and looking around, he surely making everyone nervous when he in panic.  
“Let’s report this to Jack first” said Angela, until one agent approaching them,  
“Lieutenant Wilhelm, Doctor Angela, the commander expecting to see you” said the agent  
“Let’s go Reinhardt”  
Reinhardt nod and walk to the headquarter with a limp gesture, when they about to taking a elevator, they meet Jesse. Angela notices and call him,  
“Jesse! Did you saw Owen?”  
Jesse put away his cigar and lift his hat “No doctor, but Commander Reyes said he going to Dorado or something, maybe he tagging along?” said the cowboy finishing his smoke, Reinhardt eyes widen, he clenching his palm and fall into silences.  
“Thank you Jesse, Jack calling us, you too?”  
“Yes, they said some bad shit happened last night, maybe we must clean some mess”  
They taking the elevator to the headquarter, Reinhardt immediately grab Jack’s shoulder  
“Why you let him go??? He still sick!!”  
Jack clearly have no idea what Reinhardt talking about, Jesse and Angela immediately grab Reinhardt  
“What are you talking about??” Ask Jack with raised eyebrow  
“You let Owen take the mission last night with Reyes are you???” Reinhardt voice furiously echo in  
the room,  
“NO!! It’s Blackwatch business and nothing to do with me, you should ask Reyes!!”  
Hearing that, Reinhardt settled down and lowering his voice  
“I’m sorry commander”  
“Get a full day rest lieutenant, you not in shape for mission today” Said Jack tend his collar and pick his scattered papers. Reinhardt leaving the headquarter with the limp gesture to the balcony at the east wing of the facility.

Reinhardt just stare at the raging oceans at the balcony and feel the breeze, all he can think is Owen, he even passed the breakfast and lunch. Hour and hour have passed, he just staring at the ocean until the sun set in the horizon.  
All of sudden, a gentle touch reached his back.

“Reinhardt?”  
He turned around and find Angela holding a hot currywurst in paper wrapping  
“Angela….”  
“Are you okay? You haven’t eating anything since this morning, here”  
Angela pat his back and give him the currywurst.  
“Thank you Angela, looks like only you giving a damn around here”  
Reinhardt sighed as he having a bite on the currywurst.  
“That’s not true, Jack try his best to reach Gabriel looking for clue but no luck. Even Ana try to reach Gabriel directly after her mission on Egypt, but Gabriel is going dark.”  
Said her joining Reinhardt by his side  
Reinhardt taking a long exhale, “Looks like I made everyone busy”  
“You have a feeling for him aren’t you?” Inspect Angela  
“What?? No! I just care about him you know? He’s being so young but talented, if i married maybe my son would be around his age” Reinhardt face turned red, he just munching on his currywurst to distract.  
Angela chuckles, “I see, whatever you say”  
Reinhardt turned silent  
“He will be around okay? I know him, he’s a tough one” Said her pat his back and turn around leaving Reinhardt in his solitude.  
He felt a lot better after the conversations with Angela.  
Reinhardt just stood there, enjoying his last bite of currywurst looking at the sun sets.


	6. Knot

Chapter 6: Knot

File #05 King’s Row

“DIE…DIE…DIE!!” Gabriel shouting through battlefield against a bunch of omnics, the scraps and bolt from the omnic flying to every direction,  
“HEAL ME!” Gabriel shouting for medic, Owen swiftly deploy his drone.  
The drone releasing two cables and inject itself to Gabriel, a stream of yellow light coming through the drone and heals Gabriel, while the other one siphon his damage and store it in the drone. Healed without the any scar, Gabriel swiftly bringing out his hellfire shotguns and finish the crowd.

Owen’s drone hovering through battlefield and collect every Blackwatch agent’s wound and heal them until the red light with loud beeping noises comes out from his drone, his drone flying back to Owen and attach itself to the device at his back. The series of pain and wounds inflicted to Owen body out from nowhere, he receiving all the wounds collected by his drone, making himself writhing in pains. Paralyzed by the pain, the omnic taking the opportunity to kill Owen, in war killing medic is the first priority after all. Owen can only watches as 3 omnics with laser blades fly to him with high speed. A sudden flash of light coming out from nowhere paralyzing the charges of the omnics.

“BANG BANG BANG!!!” Mcree swiftly fan his revolvers and kill one omnics.  
“RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!!” Genji dash with his katana and finished the rest  
“Are you all right?” Ask Mcree reloading his revolver  
Still writhing in pain, Owen nod weakly.  
“WE’RE DONE HERE! CLEAN THE AREA!” Without victory cheers, Gabriel command every one of his agents to collecting all scraps and data. Slowly but sure, Owen’s wound closes and he tried to stand,  
“Whoa where you think you going? You stay here” Mcree hold Owen’s shoulder, forbid him to stand  
“I…. want to help collecting the data…..” Said Owen with obvious pain in his expression  
“You done well today, take a rest, leave the clean up to us” Comfort Genji unsheathing his katana

Owen nod and go inside the aircraft, he clearly overextending himself today, his breath irregularly fast and sweating a lot.  
“Fever” said Moira in her lab clothes touching Owen’s forehead,  
“I’m okay” Owen launch his therapy drone and start to heal himself  
“No, you’re not, you just taking 30 agents wounds, it’s too much for your therapy device to having effect anytime soon, take a week rest, i will tell Reyes.”  
Owen nod and lie himself on the med bed.

Meanwhile Reinhardt, he’s been off from duty since Owen disappear, he just lying on his bed staring at empty ceiling, until he heard the aircraft landing announcement from Athena. His eyes widen and run off to the landing field, looking around just to find the field agent unloading a bunch of omnic scraps, but in distance he found Gabriel having a busy conversation with Moira.  
“Gabriel!” Shout Reinhardt from distance making his run to Gabriel,  
Gabriel just stare at Reinhardt catching his breath  
“What is it?” Ask him with his usual grumpy note  
“O…wen” said Reinhardt slowly while still catching his breath  
“The boy in his room right now”  
“Thank you” Reinhardt ran off from them to Owen’s room  
“One advice, don’t get attached” Said Gabriel giving a cold glare  
“It’s not you to decide” Reinhardt storming off from the field  
Gabriel sighed and continue with his agenda.

Reinhardt rushing to Owen’s room, the door is not locked, he peeking inside, Owen fast asleep on his floor, looks like he’s too tired to crawl to the bed. Reinhardt going inside, he lifts Owen to his bed.  
“Fever” Reinhardt touch Owen’s forehead because of his sweat,  
Angela walk across the corridor find Reinhardt on his knee beside the bed  
“What happen?” Ask Angela  
“He got fever”  
Angela check Owen’s forehead and have a quick examine with her stethoscope,  
“Nothing to worry about small fever, he just too tired”  
“Could you give him some prescription?”  
“Hmmmm……better not, it’s just a small fever, let his body heal himself, it’s not good rely too much on medicine weaken his immunity”  
Reinhardt nod and sighed,  
“I will leave you both alone okay? Just make sure he drinks a lot of water when he wakes up”  
Angela leave them both in that small room, Reinhardt wants to take care of Owen but since the room is too small, Reinhardt brings Owen to his own room.

Reinhardt place Owen on his own big bed slowly, he brings a hot water and start to unbutton Owen’s shirt. Reinhardt eyes widen to find so many scars and cuts on Owen’s body.  
“What did they made you to do?” Reinhardt squeeze the towel and start wiping Owen’s body slowly try not to tear open his cuts wider,  
“U….ugh……” Owen grunting in pain,  
“I’m sorry” Reinhardt keep wiping Owen’s body, the water in the bowl start to change into red color because of blood from his wound, Reinhardt then apply some alcohol at open wound then bandage it.  
“It’s funny, all in these years I never taking care someone wounds, you’re the first” Said Reinhardt apply the last bandage to Owen’s body.  
A gentle touch caress Reinhardt’s sideburn “Is that means I’m special?” said Owen with his half opened eyes, Reinhardt face turned into bright red  
“You…how long you’ve been awake?”  
“Just now” Owen chuckles,  
“It’s embarrassing” Reinhardt turns his back  
Owen cannot help but laugh,  
“You sure made a cute face today”  
“Don’t tease me” Said Reinhardt with his deep husky voice  
“Who know Lieutenant Wilhelm could made such cute face, guess I just won the lottery”  
Reinhardt turn back to Owen, bury his face to Owen’s neck made him feel ticklish  
“S….stop it” Said Own try to hold the tickle  
“I will if you stop teasing me”  
“Okay okay big guy spare me”  
Reinhardt stop tickling Owen, but their eyes meet…it’s so close….  
Owen looking to his side, Reinhardt pull his face up, the awkward atmosphere fills the room. Owen rech his pocket and bring out the string knot with red color.  
“I want you have this” Said Owen giving the string knot to Reinhardt  
“What it this?” Ask Reinhardt  
“It’s Irish knot, the knot is complete, no start or finish it’s represents loyalty, faith, friendship or love, it’s show how life and eternity are interconnected”  
“Why you give this to me?”  
“I just want to” Owen smile, making obvious line on his rugged handsome face,  
Reinhardt cannot contain his feeling, he cannot help but hug Owen tightly,  
“I want him! I really want him!!” his brain keep sprouting this thought but he cannot let the word pass from his lips.  
“Thank you, I will treasure it”  
Owen could smell Reinhardt manly musk filling his nose, making chemicals in his brain pump the adrenaline throughout his body and his heart beating so fast, hard enough for Reinhardt to feel. Reinhardt kiss Owen’s forehead, and cover his body with the warm blanket.  
“You need to sleep, and get better”  
Owen nod, and close his eyes with the content face, he never felt so safe.


End file.
